Mistaken Identity
by Tokyo-Rose2006
Summary: When Axel is drunk, things happen. And when Xigbar is drunk, WORSE things happen. But when Demyx and Roxas challenge Luxord to a poker game...Things can't possibly get worse.


Rated "M" for: Drunken, mistaken identity smex.

BEWARE! XigbarAxel action!! That's right! Uke Axel! INSANITY! GAAAAAAAAAAH! But, the REAL pairing is AxRox. Even though they don't really _do it_ in this story….Well, just read alright?

* * *

"Ow, shit."

Axel tried once again to put his key into its hole, and this time managed not to mash his hand against the lock. He snickered stupidly. "Yessssssssss," he whispered, cheering his 'victory' inwardly. He squinted, leaning down toward the key.

"I don't trust you anymore." he said...to the key.

With that, a smile covered his face. Axel slowly started to turn the key, eyes narrowed in distrust all the while. When he heard a click, the redhead jumped. Once he had settled down, he smiled at the small, silver item. "Thanks, buddy." he slurred.

Happier now that he had achieved his goal, Axel reached for the doorknob. Suddenly, there were more then one of them.

"Whoa..." Axel murmured, entranced by the suddenly spinning silver doorknobs. "Trippy!" He ran a pale hand up the dark metal that made the door to his and room.

"Come back here!" he growled at the floating knobs. Though, in the rather dark hallway, it was difficult to catch them. Axel rubbed his eyes, and then tried again. This time, there were only two.

"Hmmmm..." he said, placing a hand on his smooth chin. "Which one, which one?" Axel giggled. "The one on the right will make me bigger. And the one on the left will make me smaller." He let out a loud, barking, laugh. "It's like being in Wonderland all over again."

Sniffing, the redhead took ahold of one of the doorknobs. "Man, to say she was so cute, Alice sure was a bitch." He turned the knob, and a large, crooked, smile overthrew his features. Axel staggered a bit before finally making it to the door and attempting to push it open. But instead, the pyro fell into it, affectively opening it.

"Ah! Door, you asshole!" he yelled, as he fell face-first onto the floor. Axel sat up, nursing his injured nose.

"Owie." Sighing, he shakily stood up, swaying with every movement. When he finally managed to stand, Axel bent over, steadying himself with his hands on his knees, a sudden wave of nausea washing over him. "Ugh," he moaned, quietly. A thin arm came to wrap about his stomach.

Axel's eyes watered as the burning sensation of bile rose in his throat. Closing his eyes, he swallowed it, his face screwing up in a mask or displeasure at the taste. With a cough, he shook his head.

"Icky." He muttered. "Last time I shoot tequila with Larxene." Taking in a deep breath, Axel let loose a mighty burp. After which, he felt a bit more sober. Smacking his lips, the man grimaced.

"Super icky!" he squealed, wrinkling his nose. Then he laughed. "Heh heh. I sound like a girl!" Axel stood up straight, and smiled as his vision swam a bit less than it had a few minutes ago. "I'm Axelia!!!"

But he was still drunk. And, if anyone knows Axel; they know that a drunken Axel is a _horny_ Axel. So the redhead, as soon as the room stopped moving in circles, blinked a few times then heading toward the door and locking it before immediately heading to his bed.

A large and very foxy smile spread over 'Axelia's' face as he noticed the large lump under his silky black covers. _Yes!_ He thought. _Roxas is home! This sure beats the hell outta jerking off! _Axel's smile turned into a pleased grin. He stalked toward his bed. (Meaning that he staggered toward it as quietly as he could. This wasn't very.) And as he stumbled, which he believed was quite a sexy saunter; Axel began unzipping his Organization cloak.

When he finally reached his bed, his cloak was already half unzipped, exposing his flat, toned stomach and lightly muscled chest. Zipping it down the rest of the way, Axel almost fell over as he tried to pull it off as if it were a normal shirt.

"Dammit," Axel said, pouting as it refused to come off. With another sharp tug, the flamer fell over, landing hard on the floor.

"Owie! My poor, undefenseless ass!!" Axel whined, rubbing his bruised backside.

"Mmm, azzzz." the lump in Axel's bed muttered.

Axel heard nothing, and only stood up again, wincing. He tried once again pulling the cloak above his head before his alcohol-fogged brain became a bit clearer again. "Duh." he muttered, and pulled the cloak down. He took an arm out of the jacket, and smiled. Removing its twin, Axel flung the black clothing onto the ground.

Looking down at the shed cloak, Axel smiled victoriously.

"Rawr." he growled at it, and curled his hands over, as though they were cat's paws. "Fear me." The flaming kitty watched in victory as his cloak began to crawl away in defeat. The alcohol still had quite a hold on him. A huge ego boost making Axel feel even more 'in the mood', he made his way to his bed, crawling onto it on his hands and knees.

Smiling along the way, his grin only fell when he did. Having been crawling in boots and boxers, Axel did fall. And he did land on his still slightly sore nose.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Ow, ow, owwwwwww!" he howled, clutching his nose and checking for blood. Axel opened his mouth to once again yowl in agony when a foot kicked him in the side.

Axel furrowed his brow in confusion and frustration. He looked around, and saw that the leg was covered in shiny black sheet. Rubbing his side, Axel pouted at the leg before grabbing the ankle playfully.

"I got you, Roku-chan," He taunted. The leg tried to pull away, but Axel refused. "Not so fast, babe," he said, pulling on the leg once more. "Aku Junior wants to play."

Axel let go of the suddenly motionless leg, and crawled forward further onto the bed. He managed to get his boots off, and smiled.

"Yes, Roku-chan, we both want to play." Without any further warning, Axel lifted the edge of the blanket and crawled under.

He felt a hand around on the bed, wanting to connect with that smooth, soft, supple...well muscled chest? Axel's fingers ran down the hard, warm, flesh curiously.

"Huh?" he murmured; he was sober enough to know that Roxas was never that muscley, but still inebriated to the point of thinking that Roxas had been exercising a lot more lately.

The redhead smiled an Axel-y smile and flattened his hand on the hard plain of flesh. Crawling under the black comforter more, he kicked his boots off the rest of the way and submerged completely into the snuggly warm fabric. Axel put his other hand up against the warmth of the chest and snuggled into the neck connected to it.

_He doesn't smell like Roxas. _Axel thought, and squirmed slightly, putting his arm around the sleeping body's neck, draping the other over his side. Nuzzling a bit deeper into the neck, Axel jumped slightly as he felt large arms encircle his hips. The warmth and comfort that being held provided caused Axel's eyes to flutter, almost closing, when one of Roxas's hands fell onto his ass, squeezing slightly.

The touch made him confused; he wasn't entirely sure what to feel. _Roxas doesn't usually touch my ass. _He thought, unconsciously moving closer to the body holding his. _So...Roxas is different. Me likey new Roku._ The hand began moving over the seat of his boxers, rubbing gently before sliding upward, up his exposed back. Axel's back arched the slightest bit, the alcohol fogging his mind still more. _This feels kinda nice. _Axel felt the hand sliding up his back begin rubbing his neck and the other dragging itself across his side until it was rubbing his stomach. Axel's back arched a bit more, and he closed his eyes.

_Well...He must wanna play with-- _His thoughts were cut off as the hand on his stomach moved further up, and began playing with his nipples. Axel's mouth widened in a silent moan, his hips bucking forward and surprising him by meeting larger ones...amongst other larger things. His face flushed as he felt an undoubtedly larger manhood press against the front of his boxers; waking Aku Junior up a bit.

Feeling the hips push back and the fingers pinch his nipple simultaneously, Axel let slip a quiet whimper of pleasure. The once believed to be sleeping body made a rumbling noise, and the hand on his neck moved once more down his back. The redhead pressed his face into the warm crook of the neck that was there, squeezing his eyes shut and silently wanting more. _Yea, this feels pretty nice. _He thought to himself. _I guess Roxas wants to touch me. _

The large hand on his chest began manipulating the hardened nubs once again and its twin slid into his boxers, sliding over his supple flesh. Axel jumped, unused to the feeling of a hand on _his _ass and let out a yelp, which caused his teeth to dig into his bedmate's shoulder.

The body holding his made a sound, a low groan of pleasure, and the hand on his chest moved downward. The rather rough hand on his stomach was a sharp contrast to that of the Roxas he was used to; the slightly long nails and soft, moisturized fingertips. This Roxas's hands were calloused, his fingernails short and his skin rather rough, but the feeling felt good, having fingers other than that which he was accustomed to caressing him.

The hand in his boxers suddenly retreated, and rested on his hip. Its twin was bold enough to delve into the thin material of his boxers and grip his semi-erect member. Axel jerked forward, the hand having scared him. The redhead gasped, his back bowing, and his hands began to wander about Roxas' form.

Thin fingers roving over the flesh, Axel learned that the arms exploring his body were hard and large with muscle, as were the abs of the torso. He also found that the impressively large bulge in his boxers was just as hard. Axel allowed his hand to drift over the tented material until he found the opening in their front. Slipping his hand in, the pyro met the hardened flesh within the underwear, and wrapped his hand around it. His eyes closed as he did this, a smile coming to his face. _Yay Roxas! _He thought, squeezing the manhood. _He got more muscley _and _his dick got bigger!_

Axel squeezed once again, and kissed his lover's neck. "Axel loves bigger Roxas." he said joyfully into his boyfriend's neck, and was replied to by having his own member squeezed. "Axel?" Roxas asked, sounding confused, and his hands stopped all movement. Axel's eyes widened at the sound of Roxas' voice. It was deeper, huskier, and had a slight drawl to it. _Wait a second..._ Axel's liquor-fogged mind became a bit clearer. He retracted his hand from the now-stranger's boxers quickly before wriggling upward on the bed.

He slid easily on his silky sheets, squirming until he was face level with the other man in his bed. He squinted in the dark, trying to make out the face that belonged to the body. Blinking a few times, he was able to make out what looked like an...Eye-patch? "Xigbar?" he asked, perplexed. His brow crinkled as he thought a bit more about that. _Eye patch Xigbar. Xigbar Not Roxas. Sex + Not Roxas ...Bad! _

"Xigbar?!"

The eye patched man groaned. "Fuck. You're not Demmy." he grumbled.

Axel shook his head. "You're not my Roku-chan." he pouted.

Xigbar sat up, holding his head. "Dammit, you made me hard."

Axel unconsciously looked to the tent in Xigbar's boxers and looked down at his own and sat up too. "Me too." he said, his brain having worked through the rest of the alcohol in his system due to momentary panic.

Axel sighed, and looked up at where he expected Xigbar's face to be in the dark. "Well, there's no reason not to take care of it."

Xigbar chuckled beside him. "Other than the fact that both our blondes will never fuck us again if they found out."

Axel groaned in his throat, grimacing as he felt still the wooziness that the liquor had caused, and saw the fuzziness it left just bordering his sight. "That is...if they found out." The redhead looked into Xigbar's one green eye. "I mean, no offense man, but it's not like I love you or anything. And I'm pretty sure you feel the same. So what's a little fuck between friends?"

Xigbar chuckled again. "You gotta point, dude." he said, and leaned forward a bit. "You the screamer?" Axel smiled.

"Nah, that's Roxas. Hit his spot once and he'll scream for hours."

Xigbar nodded, a quiet laugh coming from him. "Yeah, I thought as much. Demyx is the same way. I mean, his is his neck. All I have to do—" Xigbar moved forward at bit more, his hand moving to the back of Axel's neck. Pulling him forward, the brunette dropped an open-mouthed kiss to his neck, just under his jaw, and nibbled a bit on the flesh. Axel bit his lip, stifling a would-be moan.

"Is that and he'll go crazy." Xigbar finished. Axel tried to slow his breathing, his friend's words spoken against his flesh making his eyelids heavy. Xigbar's unoccupied hand began pushing down Axel's boxers. The feeling of those rough hands on his hands on his hips made Axel's breath speed up, and he did all that he could not to pant. The lower they were pushed, the more Axel had to struggle, and soon he was completely naked, and panting. Xigbar smirked and pushed him down on the bed.

"No need to try so hard, Axel," he said, beginning to take off his own underwear. "You're going to be uke anyway, so it doesn't matter whether you moan or not."

Axel groaned. "Fuck. That shit hurts!" the redhead whined, throwing his arm over his eyes. "I've only done it like, two or three times. I was hoping you would."

Xigbar snorted. "As if!"

Axel pouted and looked away. "Whatever. You're lucky I'm still drunk. Cuz otherwise, Axel doesn't do uke. Got it memorized?" Xigbar shook his head.

"Right. Well, you got any lube?" Axel nodded, and pointed to the dresser beside his bed. "In the second drawer."

Xigbar reached over to the table and pulled open the second drawer. Rifling through it for a few seconds, Xigbar laughed. "Think you have enough condoms?" he asked, lifting up a fist full of the brightly colored squares.

Axel blushed a bit. "From when Roxas thought he had herpes and freaked out. Before I could tell him that it was only a hickey he bought a lifetime supply." Xigbar laughed again.

"He thought you gave him herpes? Now that's trust."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Just pick one and get the damn lube." he said.

Xigbar gave him an odd look. "Pick one? As if."

Axel scoffed. "Right. You really think I'm letting you fuck me without a rubber? Whatever. God knows what kind of diseases you have."

It was Xigbar's turn to roll his...eye. "As if. Vexen tested me and Demyx for everything. The worst either of us had was a cold. And that was Demyx. Besides, _you're _the one that gave poor little Roxas herpes."

Axel sighed in frustration. "Fine. Whatever. Just get the lube so we can fuck and get it over with. I'm losing my hard-on."

Agreeing wholeheartedly, Xigbar reached a bit further, into the back of the drawer before his hand found a small bottle. Pulling it out and closing the drawer, the larger man squinted to read the label before beginning to stifle a barrage of giggles.

"Raspberry flavored sensation enhancing warming lubricant?" he managed until the giggles broke loose.

Axel's face heated up, and he sighed again. "I swear to fucking God, Xigbar. It was birthday present from Roxas. Besides, it feels really good and does actually taste pretty okay."

Xigbar cleared his throat, getting rid of the last of his giggles, before setting the bottle on the bed beside Axel's head and lying himself on top of the redhead. Feeling that his erection had gone down a bit, the brunette rocked his hips against Axel's wanting to bring it back to life.

Axel let out a moan, no longer holding back, and bucked up to meet the feeling of Xigbar's hips on his. Smirking, Xigbar moved so that his hips were aligned perfectly with the smaller ones before rolling them upward.

The friction was unbelievable. "Xigbar!" he gasped, back arching as he felt electricity shoot up his spine.

"Fuck." Xigbar swore, closing his eye. "You sound like Demyx." he groaned, his own movement having caused ripples of pleasure to course through him.

"Uhn, is that a—ah—bad thing?" Axel panted, his hips developing a rhythm with his friend's, hands coming to rest on his hip.

Xigbar shook his head. "Nah. Makes it easier."

Axel smiled, pushing the brunette's hip down harder on his own. "Glad to be of SERVICE!" he yelped; while he was talking, Xigbar had pushed a lubed finger into him.

Xigbar grunted a "Roll over." and Axel whined. "Shit, fine."

Flipping onto his stomach, he huffed indignantly as Xigbar brought the lower half of his body up to his knees, having his ass up in the air.

"Oh, shut up. You'll like it, I swear. Demyx does."

Axel bit his lip as the finger found its way into him deeper. "Fuck," he swore, and buried his face into his pillow.

The flamer tried so hard not to let on that he was enjoying being submissive that he had resorted to biting his pillow. The eye-patched man's fingers were longer, thicker, and probed deeper into him then Roxas's.

"Ugh," Axel groaned. Xigbar began setting a rhythm at sliding his finger in and out of the redhead, and then added a second, causing Axel to groan loudly, though muffled, Xigbar's name.

Xigbar laughed. "Come on Axxie. Can't you take it?" he asked tauntingly, and scissored his fingers widely.

"Fuck, Xigbar, I'm going to kill you!" he growled, raising his head from the pillow. As Xigbar chuckled, pushing in his fingers once more, Axel lifted himself up onto his arms.

"Ah!" he screamed, feeling pleasure spread through all of him, white covering his vision. A second later, with white spots still dancing behind his closed eyelids, he arched his back a bit more.

"Oh, it looks like I found Axxie's g-spot!" Xigbar laughed, and struck it again, resulting in a whining moan from the redhead.

"Shit, Xigbar, if you don't just fuck me I'm gonna go find Roxas!" he said, voice shaking slightly.

Xigbar laughed. "Fine, fine, keep your hair on. Just let me—" the brunette added a third finger, making Axel hiss, and worked it around inside of him.

Pushing in his digits as far as possible, he retracted them before repeating himself and continuing to stretch his opening. Axel was in ecstasy. He had thee fingers assaulting his prostate at once, and each was pressing hard, and frequently. He felt his balls start to tighten and the heat in his stomach start to grow.

"A-ah. Fuck, Xigbar! I-I'm--" Xigbar's fingers disappeared.

"Ah ah ah, Axxie. I think not." he said before reaching for the bottle of lube beside Axel.

"The hell?!" Axel cried, frustrated to no end. "You can't be serious! I was _this_ close, Xigbar!"

The brunette popped open the top of the bottle, more or less ignoring the redhead's cries. "That was the problem. Like I was gonna let you cum twice. As if."

Axel huffed. _What a dick._ He thought. _Speaking of dick..._ Axel's eyes drifted to the manhood that Xigbar was currently lubing, and his eyes widened. _Fuck, he's way bigger than Roxas. Well, he's about the same as Luxord, but that was forever ago._ Axel swallowed. _Poor Demyx. He does it everyday..._

Xigbar's voice rumbled again as he began pumping himself, his hand full of the lubrication. "Damn, Axel, this does feel good." he muttered, bucking the slightest bit into his own touch.

"Told ya." Axel managed, his throat thick with anticipation, the smallest twinge of fear finding its way into him at the size of his friend. He jumped when Xigbar brought his hands to Axel's hips, pulling them back a bit, making him laugh.

"Scared Axel? Never had a _man_ inside you before?"

Axel growled. "Shut up, Patchy."

Xigbar pouted. "Demmy said my eye-patch was sexy."

Axel snorted. "He probably read it off of a notecard."

"Oh, that's it." And without warning shoved himself into Axel to the hilt, and gave no time for him to adjust before beginning to pound into him harshly.

Axel almost screamed, biting his lip just in time to make it a vicious groan, and arched his back deeply. "Sh-shit, Xigbar! Y-you ba-bastard!" he swore, pleasure keeping him from becoming genuinely angry. Though his friend's size had caused initial pain at first, the ferocity of which his prostate was hit dissolved all of it.

Xigbar pounded into Axel once again, closing his eyes at the tightness of the man's passage. "Damn, Axel," he groaned, tightening the grip on the thin man's hips. "You're so fucking tight."

The brunette closed his eyes, reveling in both the tightness of Axel's body and the sounds he was making. _Fuck. He sounds just like Demyx. They're both so damn vocal._ Xigbar rocked his hips even faster, feeling the heat coiling inside him begin to come undone and burn against his stomach.

"Uhn, Xigbar. Fuck, harder." Axel grunted, head falling forward as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. The bigger man complied, pulling out almost completely with every thrust and pushing back in with as much power as he dared.

"Ugh. Yes. Fuck, yes!" Axel cried, pushing back against Xigbar's hips, wanting his manhood as deep inside him as it could go. Feeling the familiar heat build up in his stomach and tightening of his balls, he whined. "Uhn, Xigbar. I'm so-so fucking close!"

Xigbar inwardly agreed, and reached around and gripped Axel's member in his hand tightly. A strangled moan came from the flamer, and Xigbar squeezed him before beginning to pump, sloppily before finding the same rhythm as his hips.

Unable to continue supporting himself Axel fell forward onto his face, keening and mewling as he came even closer to his climax.

"Xig-oh God, please. I'm so fucking-ah! Sh-shit. Just a--little!" he said breathily, eyes clenched shut. He could practically taste his orgasm, and Xigbar couldn't have been too far behind, if his more frequent groans and rumbles were anything to go by. Axel cried out as he felt Xigbar's hand squeeze around him and, arching his back, came hard into the large hand and onto his bed.

"Ah! Xigbar!" he choked out, clenching his fists in the silky black sheets tightly.

Xigbar groaned loudly, the spasms of Axel's inner passage squeezing his manhood even tighter. He thrust a few more times before coming himself, deep into Axel's body.

"Axel!" he cried. The redhead whispered a moan, wriggling a bit as the foreign sensation of being filled with the searing liquid sent shocks of pleasure through him.

Panting a bit, Xigbar pulled himself from the tight heat and lied down next to Axel, pushing his hips so that he fell over. Axel grunted as he fell, landing on his more than a little sore ass.

"Thanks for that." he mumbled, reaching around under the covers for his boxers until he found them. Pulling them on, he noticed that Xigbar seemed almost asleep.

"Hey!" he said, and poked Xigbar's forehead. His eye opened, and his brow furrowed.

"What? You want another round or somethin'?" he asked.

Axel rolled his eyes. "No, you gotta leave. When Roxas comes in, and you're in my bed, he'll kill me. Now leave."

Xigbar scoffed. "Yea, that's real nice. Ask for a fuck then kick me out." he grumbled, looking for his own boxers and pulling them on before sitting up, scratching his head. Axel brought his hands up, brushing them forward. "Shoo. You're taking up bed space." he said, a smirk on his face.

Laughing quietly, Xigbar nodded. "Whatever."

Leaving the bed, the brunette bent down, collecting his clothing before pulling on his coat and zipping it, putting on his boots next, and then standing up, and turning to look at Axel.

"Well, let's just keep this between us, kay?" he asked tauntingly. Axel laughed.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." he replied, knowing that they could trust each other.

Xigbar headed toward the door, swaying his hips as he did. "You weren't so bad, ya know." he said condescendingly. "I might just come back for more next time me and Demyx get in a fight." he winked before putting his hand on the doorknob.

Axel snorted. "I think I'll keep it a one time thing. I'm not big on the whole 'cheating on Roxas' idea."

Xigbar nodded. "I know what you mean. I mean, Demyx may be a bit dense, but I gotta say; I love the kid." He turned the knob. "Later."

And he left. Sighing, Axel fell back on his bed, grimacing as the partially dried semen there wet his back. "Fuck." he swore. The base of his spine began throb, adding to the headache that was beginning to form a terrible hangover. "Fuck, Roxas." he murmured to himself, feeling rather guilty now that the heat of the moment was gone. "I just _know _that this isn't going to end well." Axel sighed and slung an arm over his eyes.

"Fuck."

Xigbar closed the metal door, looking at the black VIII on it. "Fuck, Demyx." he whispered to himself. Guilt was starting to settle in, and he didn't know what he would do when he was met with those big, happy, blue eyes. Shaking his head a bit, Xigbar began walking toward his room, expecting a sleeping Demyx, and hoping that that was what would greet him.

Walking down the long hallway of the Organization members' rooms, Xigbar almost fell when he saw Roxas walking in the opposite direction. The blonde boy was looking down; eyes full of something that Xigbar couldn't distinguish. The younger boy quickly looked away, casting his eyes downward and picking up his pace a bit. _Weird. _Xigbar thought, and then continued down the hallway. _Wonder what he was up this way for? _

The scarred man made it to the door of the second room on the hallway, and walked in. The sight that met his eye shocked him. Demyx was curled up on his bed, hugging his knees and snuggling his face into his pillow. He seemed sad, and didn't even here his lover entering the room. Walking to the bed, Xigbar reached down and stroked Demyx's hair, which oddly enough wasn't gelled; and even more oddly was slightly damp.

The blonde jumped, sitting up immediately and looking into Xigbar's eye. As soon as he did though, he looked away.

"Hey, Xiggy." Demyx said quietly, his voice wavering slightly. Xigbar stroked his hair again, and brought his other hand beneath Demyx's chin.

"Demyx, what's wrong?" he said softly, worry starting to churn in his stomach.

Demyx clenched his eyes tightly. "Wrong? No-nothing's wrong, Xiggy." he said in the same quiet, shaking voice.

Xigbar rolled his eye. "Demmy," he leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to his lover's lips. "You're a terrible liar."

Demyx opened his eyes, and looked into Xigbar's, his eyes beginning to water. "I—I—"

"I slept with Demyx!" Roxas yelled, burying his face in Axel's neck.

The redhead froze, unable to process what he'd just been told. When Roxas had entered the room, cutting on the lights and looking rather downtrodden, Axel hadn't expected that from him when he came and sat down next to him on the bed.

"_WHAT_?" he asked disbelievingly.

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's shoulders. "I'm so sorry! We were both pretty drunk, and Luxord challenged us both to a game of spades, and he was losing, and so he said 'Why not raise the stakes?' so we said sure, and he said that the two losers had to have sex, so we said sure, and I thought that Demyx'd have to fuck Luxord, so I said yeah, and then he started to really play, and he kicked both our asses, and so he said that I had to screw Demyx, and you know what happens if you break one of Luxord's bets, so Demyx took me to Xigbar's room, and we were just going to pretend to do stuff, but we got kinda into it and next thing I knew, we were naked—"

"And he was on top of me and it started to feel really good, so I just kinda let him fuck me, cuz he kept touching me, and I kept touching him and then Luxord knocked on the door and he said that he was proud of us and that he wouldn't tell, and Roxas was all freaked out cuz it was a heat of the moment thing ya know, and then I started to freak out cuz Roxas _never_ freaks out, and he said not to tell Axel and I said I wouldn't tell you, cuz now you don't love me anymore and you're gonna kill Roxas for fucking me and Axel's gonna hate me for fucking Roxas and I hate me for fucking Roxas and it was really all Luxord's fault, and I'm really really sorry cuz I really really love you and I don't want to break up, so please, don't hate me, Xigbar—"

The brunette stopped Demyx by pressing his finger to Demyx's lips.

"Demmy, it's okay." he said softly.

Demyx's eyes widened. "Huh? You don't hate me? You're not mad? You're not gonna kick me out? You—" Xigbar pressed again on his lips.

"No. Ya see, while you were...with Roxas, I was...with Axel." Demyx's eyes widened, and then he looked away.

"You-" he looked again, his eyes dull. "You slept with Axel?"

Xigbar opened his mouth, trying to find an explanation, but closed it. "Yeah. We were both really drunk, and I guess I crashed in his room instead of yours. And then he came in, just as drunk and started taking his clothes off, and came in the bed. I was sleeping in the bed, and I guess he thought I was Roxas, cuz he started touching me, and I thought I was in your room, so I thought it was you, so I started touching him back—"

"And then I got hard and said your name, and he got all confused, then I saw that it was him, but I was still _really _drunk, and I started touching him again, and then we just started taking our clothes off. And then he was fucking me, and I didn't want him to stop, so I let him. And once we were done, he said not to tell Demyx, and I said not to tell Roxas, and then he left and I felt like shit. I'm really sorry, Rox, I never meant for any of this to happen." Axel finished, and scratched the back of his neck, which Roxas had let go of when he'd spilled.

Roxas was looking down at the bed, hands folded in his lap. He tried as hard as he could to be angry, but he just couldn't.

"So...we both slept with someone else, even though we didn't mean to?" he asked quietly, looking up into shame filled emerald eyes. They perked up slightly at the thought of a chance at redemption.

"Yeah, I guess." Axel replied, looking down at his hands.

Roxas blew his hair out of his face. "So, I guess it really wouldn't be fair for either of us to be angry at each other because we both did something that we didn't mean to do. And we're both sorry for it, and we love each other. So...We'll be okay?"

Axel nodded fervently. "Yeah, babe. I swear I'll never sleep with anyone else, even when I'm drunk. I love you, Roxas." he kissed Roxas' forehead and brushed his hair behind his ear, almost exploding with relief as Roxas leaned again on his shoulder.

"So...This can be in the past?"

Roxas smiled.

"Sure, that's fair." Demyx said softly, and smiled up at Xigbar, who let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Good," he said, and swept the blonde into his arms. "Cause I don't know what I would do without you." and he pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Demyx's nose.

Demyx giggled, just as he always did when his nose was kissed.

"So, we can forget this on one condition." he said, smiling. Xigbar squeezed him closer.

"Anything." Demyx kissed Xigbar's neck.

"Your ass is _mine_ tonight."

* * *

Wow. I can't believe I just did that. Well like, yes. I know it's technically XigAx, there's a lot of possibilities for this one. So, hope you enjoyed it!!!  



End file.
